The Brightest Rose In The Garden
by Pinkrosey14
Summary: Sequel to G.O.A. Let's dive in and see if it's a dream, let's find out about Amy's past and get comfortable and jumpy for when she's older, let's find out and see if they are meant to be. R&R guys Enjoy Characters belong to Sega and the sonic team and music belongs to their rightful owners, the lullaby's mine O3O
1. Chapter 1

**Yay sequel time everyone, I'm so happy you guys liked my story 'Gliding On Air' and I wrote this as fast as I could, now lets see where we left of  
**_**  
**__Going to the door carefully, Amy opened it and gasped as emeralds meet red rubies with lust and a bite on the lip to see if it's a dream, nope definitely not.  
_  
''S-Shadow w-w-what are you doing here he he?'' Amy giggled nervously as she opened the front door and shivered, looking inside at the old clock she noticed it was 2 in the morning nearly 3, a shiver ran down her neck as she felt a warm breath flow down her cheek, looking back at Shadow he was closer than before but she liked it and before she knew it she was drawn like a moth, those eyes the cause, the fire inside them surrounded by darkness and blood, why did she like it she didn't know but one thing was true her lips were close to his lips, too close.

He hummed a long **M** in a very deep voice then mumbled ''Nothing'', handing Amy her headband which she grasped, he turned and walked out the door and disappeared into the night, thoughts raced through Amy's head and she wanted to scream for him to wait but she just closed the door and leaned on it breathing deeply as she stared at the headband in her hand, her eyelids lowering in pure lust as her nose twitched once again, then again and again, breathing in deeply she walked up the stairs thinking it happened, everything that she thought was a dream was real, clutching the headband to her chest with only one name on her mind, '_Shadow_', she walked to bed

The next morning the pinkette decided to wear something different, from her wardrobe she had pulled out several skirts, shirts, jumpers, hoodies, jeans, trousers, shorts, dresses and shoes and still she could not decide on what to wear, pacing around and lifting pieces of clothing up and placing them against her to see if that's what she wanted to wear was Amy, that is before she threw them back down on the bed and cursed silently

Sighing and plopping down on the bed, she looked at all the clothes, there was nothing in the pile that she wanted to wear, then she looked at her wooden wardrobe again, and inside on the top shelf of the wardrobe was a pair of dark colored jeans beside them some converse and on top of them lay a red colored hoody, quickly the flower pulled them out and threw them on but before she pulled on the hoody she took out a sparkly green top and change it for the white one she was wearing

Sighing she turned and looked at the mirror, these clothes that she wore were her mothers, the last thing left for poor Amy that belonged to her, hugging herself, Amy sniffed the clothes and just as she suspected they smelled like lilies and berries, '_Mother's scent, her favorite shampoo_', a tear rolled down her peach muzzle and fell onto her hand, a smile grazed the little flowers lips, sighing shakily Amy tightened her fist into a ball and pumped them into the air, '_Right, let's go!_' she thought

Nearly marching out of her house the pinkette walked towards the park, she had a secret place there hidden behind the trees, flowers of all sorts grew there and Amy was the one taking care of them for she was the only one who knew of the place, her arrival at the park was inviting but what bothered her was that everyone she knew was there, out a bit further near the small river was a blanket, a basket with goodies and her **friends**, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Sally, Big, Froggy, Vector, Vanilla, Espio, Charmy, everyone even...Shadow, it looked like they were having a picnic without her and enjoying it

Instead of getting angry Amy sighed, she didn't really care all that much and just walked on but that changed when she heard Cream and Big shout her name, she looked back to see them waving, the rest...just staring and for a minute she saw anger strike Sonic's features, sighing again Amy waved back at her two friends, the Rose saw Vanilla smile and wave her hand towards herself at Amy in a **come on over **gesture but she shaked her head **adieu** and walked off leaving a confused group behind her to wrap themselves up in gossip about her, who would have thought that Amy would not only wear different clothes but not get angry and deny spending a day with Sonic, nobody

Twirling in circles on the foot path, the little flower stopped only to adore her flowers, they all had bloomed so sweetly, smiling she took the watering can and went over to the water pump and started to fill the watering can up, behind her Cream, Cheese, Big, Vanilla and Froggy emerged from the bushes and awed at the garden, flowers of all types entered their view, butterflies and bees flew all over the place, spider webs were covered in drops from the morning frost and in the corner there were two human made bee hives built just for the bees, the busy workers themselves pollinating the flowers and making sweet, sweet honey

They looked over to where the water pump was and saw Amy humming away, the hoody's sleeves wrapped around her waist to hold the hoody in place as it hung to the ground, the sparkles on Amy's green top shimmered in the sunlight, ''Amy'' Cream called as Amy stood up holding the watering can and smiled at her friends blushing, ''Ah..w-well this-s is no-not what i-it looks lik-ke'' the young flower stuttered rubbing the back of her neck with the palm of her hand while the other held the heavy load of water in the can, Vanilla giggled and whispered something to Big, promoting him to step forward and gently slip the watering can full of water from the pinkette's hand and hold it in his own, ''Mmm...thanks Big'' smiled Amy

15 minutes later, all six of them were attending to the ground, the song **All Star **by **Smash Mouth **playing from Cream's flip phone, Amy and Cream singing along and making silly faces, Vanilla tending to the bee hives with the help of Cheese while Big and Froggy water all the flowers, watching Amy and Cream and chuckling to himself, Amy started dancing weirdly and Cream joined, they kicked the ground and waved their arms in the air bring them up above their heads twirling them in a circle and then down to their chests and repeating the twirl then up and down again twirling their arms in circles, kicking the ground right up to the songs end

When the song ended they fell to the ground laughing and giggling, Vanilla walked over and chuckled at the two, ''Amy, I must say you take very good care of this garden, how long has it been since your found it'' Vanilla questioned as the two girls got up, Cream puffing for air while Amy blushed at the sudden question, ''Well I found it a year ago, it looked deserted so I started to grow flowers here but this was a month after I got over Sonic'' Big strided over to the group, ''Gee it's very pretty, I bet you came down here every day'' Amy smiled and nodded to his comment, Big returned her smile with one of his own goofy one, Cream took out her phone after she felt it vibrate and found a text from Tails, ''Tails says 'Sonic wants yous to come back', should we go mommy?'' Cream looked up at her mother, as she nodded and bid Amy goodbye, the Rose waved after them as they walked away then sighed and went back to work, after a while she sat down on the bench near the water pump and took out her blackberry, she quickly went into her music folder and turned on shuffle, the first song that started to play was **Once upon broken heart **by **The Beu Sisters**, Amy's head swayed from side to side as she sang along quietly

Sighing deeply as the song came to an end, she looked up to the sky and got lost in thought as the next song started, **Heart Attack **by** Demi Lovato nightcore version**, ''If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack'' she whispered dreamily, tears filled her eyes as she thought back to the accident, '_Mother Father, I miss you so much_' tears over flowed her vision as her broken hearts barriors crashed and shattered, covering her face as her figure trembled in stress, silent sobs rolled of her soft lips

Soon the song changed again, Amy looked at the title of the scream and smiled, **My Boo** by **Alicia Keys & Usher**, 'Mom and Dad's favorite song' she hugged her phone as a memory of the good old days resurfaced

**Amy's P.O.V (FB)**

_I walked into to the living room and found mommy and daddy dancing to their favorite song, I remember that a couple nights ago they had a fight, 'Guess daddy's making it up to her' I thought and giggled when daddy swayed mommy from side to side singing, ''It started when we were younger You were mine my boo Now another brother's taken over But its still in your eyes my boo Even though we used to argue it's alright I know we haven't seen each other In awhile but you will always be my boo'' I laughed out loud when daddy dipped mommy and she started to scream for him to pull her back up because she'll fall, when they saw me standing in the doorway and complimented me as I started to dance like the silly joker I was, ''My dear your so silly'' Mum giggled as Daddy chuckled, ''That's my girl'' Dad added as we all shared a group hug_

**End of Amy's P.O.V (EFB)**

Amy's smile was shared with the blue sky as light drizzles of rain fell from the sky, the sun shining and making a perfect rainbow just for her in the distance and as she walked towards the exit, she looked around herself to see everyone looking at the rainbow and sharing love for one another, she sighed happily and smiled to the sky then cast a glance towards the group, they were all looking to the rainbow, that made her smile and suck in a breath

She twirled slightly and stepped to the beat of the song while making her way to the park gates, singing the lyrics to herself, ''I was in love with you when we were younger, you were mine my boo and I see it from time to time I still feel like my boo and I can see it no matter how I try to hide my boo even though there's another man in my life you will always be my boo'' she now understood why her parents loved this song, it was all about love

Her mind still hummed the song as her eyes narrowed in content, she was now 17 and getting ready to leave for university, she hadn't talked to any of her friends in a long while nor had she seen them, '_Not even Shadow_' but she shock her head to clear the thought, she was just busy they all were and besides they had better things to do and so had she

Packing her bags and essentials she skipped and twirled round her room, ''My oh, my oh my oh, my oh, my boo, My oh, my oh my oh, my oh, my boo'' She sang sweetly swaying from side to side, '_Just like mum and dad_' She smiled hearing a car horn beep outside her cozy house, grabbing her bags she ran to the door and opened it, there outside was her cousin Rob, he smiled and picked up her bags and walked towards the car, a Ford Focus ST 2012 Black and set her bags into the boot of the car

Running up to her cousin she asked, ''Hey could we swing by and say goodbye to everyone, I'm gonna miss them'' she whispered the last part but because of his good hearing he heard her, ''Sure,'' he smiled and used his massive hand to wreck her quills up a bit, ''Anything for my cuz'' he chuckled as Amy huffed and fixed her quills again

They drived down the street for a while then came to a stop in front of the park, there Rob and Amy saw everyone having a BBQ, everyone was there again but this time with a few extras, Mighty, Silver, Blaze, Tikal, Shade, Omega, Marine, Bunnie and Nicole, she giggled when she saw knuckles get pulled by the quills by Rouge because he said something to Shade, then they shared a high-five and laughed at Knuckles as he fixed his dreadlocks

Rob'o shock his head and got of the car, immediately catching everyone's attention causing every one of his friends to yell, whistle and cheer him on, Rob chuckled and greeted all of them then got introduced to those that he didn't know, the last one to greet him was Shadow, ''Hi'' smiled Rob as he shook Shadow's hand as he nodded in return, ''So watcha doin here Rob'o boy'' Yelled Knuckles as he pushed Rob slightly, ''Well I'm here to...you know never mind, it's not your business anyway'' Rob pushed Knuckles away as he fell on his butt and everyone laughed and chuckled at him, ''SHUT UP!'' Knuckles yelled as everyone teased him

Amy sighed and looked away as soon as she caught herself staring at Shadow, remembering the incident a couple of years ago, how she was almost flying and how spicy and intoxicating Shadow's lips were, she huffed and shook her head hard then took a breath and climbed out off the car and put on her headphones, **Beautiful** by **Mariah Carey & Miguel **was playing sweetly as she walked towards the gang, Sonic froze when he saw her, she looked stunning

Amy's body was already showing off her future hour-glass body, she wore a punk tank top and over it a light leather jacket, black ripped jeans and army like boots with a thick heel, she looked sassy, ''Aye, she decided to be in the rebel group in university'' Rob grinned as Amy hugged him around the waist and bobbed her head to the music, everyone stood around the two looking shocked, ''UNIVERSITY!,'' screamed Rouge then calmed down slightly, ''Since when?'' Rob looked at the bat as she stared at the swaying Rose, ''What you mean, 'since when'?''

Rouge breathed deeply as Cream looked at the car then back at Rob, ''She's leaving today?'' asked Cream casually as the teal hedgehog nodded, ''Yeah, she's gotta be there by tomorrow, she didn't trust or wanted to bother anyone else to go with her so she asked me'' Amy chuckled, as her bangs fell over her right eye and she blushed with the headphones now resting around her neck, ''Sorry I didn't tell you guys, I was just a bit too busy and I didn't want to bother yous'' Cream lips wore a frown as she hugged Amy, ''Your gonna come back, right? Amy looked down at the little rabbit hugging her and nodded, ''Yeah, I'll come back''

Blaze Blinked, ''Two terms then your coming back?'' she asked again for who knows what time, ''Yes, I'm gonna take a short break then I'm going back for another two terms'' Blazed jumped out of her seat and caused Amy to jump in hers, ''Let me get this straight your going for two double terms?'' she stared at Amy, her brows furrowed as Amy sweat dropped and stared back, ''Yeaaaaahhhhhhhhhh'' she dragged it out as Blaze plopped down again and started to mumbled to herself, Amy shook her head and headed towards her car not noticing the pair of red eyes following her every move as she sat down into the front passenger seat

Amy sang along silently to the same song from earlier, just as the song came to an end she felt the passenger door open and looked out to see Shadow holding his hand out for her to take, a blush and a twitch from her nose caused her eyes to narrow in lust at the sight of the male, his body was well-built now, a ten pack rested on his stomach area and his arms looked firm making the teenage Rose drool hungrily but she swallowed and took his hand

As soon as she touched her hand with his, he pulled her out, shut the car door, picked her up and ran off back to the lake they had passed 3 years ago, the same feelings of flying came rushing back to Amy as she clung to Shadow smiling, she knew it will end...just like before

They stood on the soft grass staring out to the lake, '_God I can't let these feelings take over_' Amy's eyes darted to Shadow to sneak a glance but her eyes got caught in his, her nose twitched again and again, begging for his attention, could she possibly have all of it, ''Your like a forbidden Rose, you tease bees with your beauty but you never give them your nector'' He whispered taking a hold of her chin and placing a tiny kiss on her lips, '_Forbidden?,_' Amy questioned as she leaned closer, wrapping herself around Shadow as the kiss neared its end, '_Mum always said the brightest due to my smile_'

As they pulled their lips apart Amy hid her face behind her bangs, Shadow's eyes narrowed in frustration, '_I can't even touch her without her getting angry_' growling silently he pulled out of her grasp and began to walk away, ''Shadow, wait'' Amy whispered as he stopped only to looked over his shoulder back at her, Amy raised her head, her eyes glowing a reflection of the now setting sun and on her lips the most beautiful smile was only shown to him, Shadow

''If you leave now, who will take me home'' His body rushed towards her picking her up, spinning her in circles then setting her down, he stroked her cheeks with his fingers as she smiled up to him, ''What about your education Rose?'' He questioned, his face emotionless yet his eyes lit up with love and concern, Amy shrugged, ''Guess it can wait'' she giggled as she pecked his lips lightly and rubbed her nose against his but was stopped by him, her ears fell back in sadness inducing him to sigh, ''Rose until I know why you rub your nose on mine,'' he glared at her as she began to giggle knowing where this was going, ''I ask of you not to do that'' he growled silently as she only rubbed her nose against his more, '_It's affection, silly_' she chuckled

When they got back and told their friends that Amy wasn't going to go to university yet, that she'd wait a bit more and that she's with Shadow, Sonic had rushed to hug her, squeezing her in a tight embrace and telling her how happy he was for her and calling her his sister causing everyone to laugh because he started blushing and stuttering, throughout that time Amy smiled sincerely and as she walked back to her garden, she found herself humming her mother lullaby, '_Never be afraid, sleep tight and let your dreams take flight, everything you have is here, with you, in your heart and only you can show them love, that one and only smile, my young flower, the brightest in the garden, I love you_' arms wrapped around the pink beauties form, startling her

Looking over her shoulder to see her Shadow she smiled, ''My mother, she called me the brightest rose in the garden'' she murmured as she looked to the night sky, the stars shining, her lover chuckling as he lay his chin on top her head, breathing softly, ''I agree with her,'' looking down at her as she looked up at him, he stole a kiss, ''I love you'' they murmured in sync, both their smiles invisible due to their lips entanglement on one another

**The End**


	2. Update

Hey guys it's PR :)

Just popping on to say that I'm gonna rewrite this story later, I'll leave it on but there will be a new version of it.

Now before you get me wrong (and if you see this on other stories as well) I don't really like how I 'covered' the plot, let's say that.

So to quickly explain, no this is not a chapter this is an update. The stories that get this 'update' added to them then that means I'm gonna rewrite this story and make it better, better plot to understand that is.

So for now I shall finish my other stories (working on a couple) then I'll rewrite these because you know...'cause I can.

On this story there shall only be a bit of change.

Till then guys :D


End file.
